Getting to Know You
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: MY SECOND VARIATION OF THE ENDING TO THE PROPHECY OF SEVEN. The seven, Reyna and Nico are foced by the gods to get to know each other for the better of the camps. The are locked in Mount Olympus for 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... SEVEN whole days. What will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I redid this chapter. So if you're a new reader, just skip to chapter 8.**


	2. Chapter 2

** "Babe, when are we going to tell them?" **

**"We're not... not yet."  
"C'mon, baby it'll be fine. I don't think anyone will react how you think."**

**"What if they do?"**

**"...Then... I'll kick their asses. Okay? No one's going to hurt my boyfriend while I'm here... okay? I promise."**

**"But what if-"**

**"It'll be fine."**

**"And if it's not?"**

**Nico thought for a second, contemplating the question. He'd grown up in a time when a relationship such as he and Leo's was unheard of and unacceptable. Of course he was nervous but weren't times different now? For Leo to be so upset... something must have happened. But it didn't matter. If he didn't know, that meant that Leo didn't want to say. He stepped forward and pressed his lips hard against Leo's.**

**"It will be." Another kiss, which Leo turned away from. "Leo, I promise." **

**No response.**

**"I'll tell you what. How about two more months? You get to choose when but once they're up... I' m outing us."**

**"I love you."**

**"Me too, il mio amore." At that Nico kissed him once more and shadow traveled back to his room. It wasn't long until breakfast, then the first day of their little "game". They're home for the week was essentially a box. Along the sides of it were 9 bed rooms, each with a bathroom. In the middle of the box was a lounging area with 2 couches, 3 chairs, and a table and a small area to eat. The eating routine was similar to Camp Half-blood, in which the food you want simply appears on your plate. Finally after a semi awkward little breakfast, Apollo appeared. **

**" Ah. Everyone slept well I assume. Time for the first activity of the day. MUSIC!" **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE(sawy)

** PSA/AN:**

**Mkay, so I am writing the next chapter. Might be up today hopefully but I have homework. Anyway I want to give you guys a chance to choose some "games" they play. I already have a lot of ideas of what I will do but I want some more. I'll take any suggestions and will most likely do all of them. EXCEPT Truth or Dare. For two reasons, I mean 1. Let's face it guys, it's way over done. B. ... That's already a future chapter. Anyway, for all I care all of you can post like 100 suggestions each. The more the merrier.**

**Thanks!\\('~')/... that was a cheering smilely face.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**It's been so long, I had to change some of them.**

* * *

" Actually... it's not." Apollo frowned, " I got it wrong. First thing is ummmmmmmmmm... oh yeah! Look on the back wall. Everu morning another secret will be added to each column. On the last day a secret AND the person's name will be added. If you guess, ask or start rumors about who's who your name will be revealed along with five extra secrets. The only exception is if a person tells you and only you who they are. So today's secrets:

I'm not as confident as everyone thinks.

I feel like people overestimate what I am capable of.

I miss my mom.

I hate being a demigod sometimes.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I slept with a teddy until 13.

I hate my dad.

I am afraid of failing.

So today's were small. Slightly generic. From tomorrow on they will be deeper. Harsher. More personal. Anyway, today's next thing i-"

" DRESS UP!" Aphrodite squealed, appearing out of nowhere, " For the next seven days you guys will be dressed how you would if you weren't afraid of judgment of others!" As she snapped her fingers everyone looked around. For the most part no one was surprised. Annabeth was dressed pretty much same as usual and looked like a surfer girl from California. Percy was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Frank had on a orangish pink? polo shirt that wasn't exactly pink. Well it wasn't orange either. He also had on those weird looking kaki shorts. Hazel looked hippie meets gypsy. She was wearing a loosish dress that was shades of browns and reds with orange and yellow somehow mixed in there. The dress was short in the front and long in the back. Underneath it she had on skinny jeans and in addition she was wearing an ocean blue and neon purple bandana like cloth as a headband. Piper was wearing a purple skirt with black leggings and a bright red shirt. Her hair was styled into some type of short braid like style that she actually really liked. Jason, and Nico didn't change at all. The only true surprise was Leo's new look along with Reyna's.

Leo loved his look for the next seven days. It did get him weird looks from the others(excluding Nico), though. His hair was shaved and styled into a Mohawk. He was wearing mismatched dark neon pink and purple gages that must have been at least 3/4 of an inch and his old military style fatigue jacket, a black shirt that looked like it was acid washed in red ink. He still had on jeans and suspenders but the suspenders were a glossy black. He also had on black timberlands with black and red checkered laces. He was the only one who's shoes changed along with Hazel who wore flip flop sandals that bore a back strap.

**Nico looked Leo up and down, admiring his new look but was careful not to stare to hard. He didn't want anyone to know he was checking Leo out. Reyna's look was a little surprising but only because she was wearing a dress. It was black, red and silver and she had on silver sandals.**

**" So, now that that's all taken care of... you guy can choose between two of todays next activities. Each day will have a small light hearted game or two just for fun. You can choose between Kurplonk, Jenga, and Guess Who! VOTING TIME!" Aphrodite was**

way too happy_._


	5. Just another authors note

**HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! IT HAS BEEN A YEAR! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Does anyone still like this one?**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**HEY, GUYS! Thank you lots for all the lovely comments. I'd love to reply to them. To:**

**The Guest from March 26- Thank you. You can PM me any ideas, but sorry, no Solangelo.**

**Adamglambertlover- You won't find out who's secrets are who's until the very end. **

**7childofnyx- Thank you. Yeah, I've kind of always imagined Leo this way. I definitely feel like Nico would be more confident as of their relationship, but more on that later. ;)**

**Kuro- Why thank you.**

**Guest from March 29- They really are and thanks for the awesome comment. **

**Reminder of POV:  
(Nico)- Bold**

(Leo)-Regular

_(Percy)- Italics_

3rd person or specified- Underlined

"What's the point of this?" Annabeth asked.

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite gasped.

"If we are supposed to be 'building trust' or something, then why are you having us play stupid games like Kerplunk?" the other females couldn't help but agree, not that they cared as much as her. Reyna especially was hesitant to question their methods, for she was wary of what was to come. 

" Well have it your way. I will pick your game for today. We were generously going to allow today's activities to be easy, to allow you to adjust to the situation, but upon request, the rules have been changed. For the next 24 hours, all of you will switch abilities. You will not be told who's ability you are receiving, however, so I advise caution." At that moment, she disappeared and the room glowed a pale purple color. Each one of the demigod's felt a sharp chill go through their bodies, then Frank erupted in flames. 

Poor Frank screamed at a higher pitch than Piper talked and started shouting, "GET IT OFF!" as if the flames were a small bug one could simply brush away.

"Just calm down. You are in control of the flames. You want to stop them. You know you can stop them." Piper tried to no avail. Percy attempted to control water, but nothing happened. Just when Leo thought it couldn't get any worse, Hazels jacket shoulder caught on fire. She screamed, and Frank panicked, leading her to curl up in armadillo form, and the fire to grow larger. Leo sprung into action and grabbed a small bottle out of his tool belt, then sprayed it all over Frank, the armadillo, and a small area of the wall that had also caught fire. Less than a millisecond after being sprayed, all of the flames were gone and Frank calmed down though there were still small flames dancing in his hair.

"Control it," Leo ordered, and finally Frank calmed down enough for all the flames to vanish completely, but he still radiated intense heat. Frank turned to look at Leo,

"Is it really this hard?... All the time?" To this Leo just shrugged. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No? He had no clue he much trouble Frank was having: he'd grown up like that.

" Well, now we know that Frank has Leo's powers and Hazel has Frank's," Annabeth said as she uncapped a water bottle and Hazel smiled sheepishly, "Everyone, try to control this water." Nothing happened, then the room around them changed. This time Apollo showed up,

"Well since you all succeeded in pissing Aphrodite off, you have to do a training exercise. As you can see, the room around you has been changed into a large open field, surrounded by forests and mountains. In a few moments, a few of you will the remaining ones must find you by sundown."

"Wait, how did Aphrodite change our abilities?" Annabeth questioned before he could leave.

"Oh, that was me and Hecate. Great work right! Well, have fun." With that he disappeared and Leo's vision went dark.


	7. Just an AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about this story. I'm horrible at updating in general and I've had mad writers block for this story. Also, I've been busy. I'm going to rewrite the story in my next update and continue from there. I've done it before and the stories only get better. I'll update today. **

**Sorry and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 1-4 redo and more

**AN: HEY GUYS! This is the second alternate ending I have for my story "The Prophecy of Seven". However, a lot of it is self-explanatory and you don't NEED to have read it to understand this story. Although, I suggest it.**

**(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined

* * *

It was over. They'd won the war. They saved the kids. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had come to a truce and were now conjoined thanks to some type of portal(courtesy of Hecate). All was well. Well not really. There was something wrong with Leo. Not that anyone noticed besides Percy and Nico. Then all of the seven, Nico, and Reyna were called to Mount Olympus.

" Ah, you're here!" Aphrodite squealed with glee.

" Might I ask why you have called us here Goddess Aphrodite?" Reyna asked, being careful to use the goddess's Greek name.

" You nine are the most important of the demigods. You will be in charge of leading and bonding the two camps. The seven, of course, but also you Mrs. Praetor and you Nico, for you know both camps." The goddess explained giddily.

" Over the next week you guys will be getting to know each other. You'll be staying in a special simulation room that has nine bedrooms, a mess hall, and a lounging area that may or may not change depending on the activity for that day." Apollo told them.

" Activities?" Percy questioned.

" To get to know each other of course!" Aphrodite was dangerously excited for this plan.

" When does it start?" Jason asked.

" Tomorrow," Zeus tells them gruffly. The plan wasn't exactly his idea, but he wasn't stopping it from happening. " Both camp leaders have been informed prior to us telling you this, and any belongings have been transported to your rooms. Aphrodite will take you there now."

" Follow me." The goddess told them smiling brightly, playing with her daughter's hair as they walked.

"MOM!" Piper groaned.

" Oh, you love it." Aphrodite pulled a mirror out of nowhere and made a small triumphant noise at Pipers small yet pleased smile.

"Wellthis'llbefun," Leo muttered to Nico who wasn't sure if he was being serious or sarcastic as they walked to their home for the next days.

* * *

**"Babe, when are we going to tell them?"**

**"We're not... not yet."  
"C'mon, baby it'll be fine. I don't think anyone will react how you think."**

**"What if they do?"**

**"...Then... I'll kick their asses. Okay? No one's going to hurt my boyfriend while I'm here... okay? I promise."**

**"But what if-"**

**"It'll be fine."**

**"And if it's not?"**

**Nico thought for a second, contemplating the question. He'd grown up in a time when a relationship such as he and Leo's was unheard of and unacceptable. Of course he was nervous but weren't times different now? For Leo to be so upset... something must have happened. But it didn't matter. If he didn't know, that meant that Leo didn't want to say. He stepped forward and pressed his lips hard against Leo's.**

**"It will be." Another kiss, which Leo turned away from. "Leo, I promise."**

**No response and Leo was now trembling slightly, stiffening up in an attempt to hide it,**

**"No.", he whispered, "I can't. Not yet... n-n-not yet." Nico just held him in silence for a while, then said,**

**"I'll tell you what. How about two more months? You get to choose when but once they're up... I' m outing us."**

**"I love you."**

**"Me too, il mio amore." At that Nico kissed him once more and shadow traveled back to his room. It wasn't long until breakfast, then the first day of their little "game". They're home for the week was essentially a box. Along the sides of it were 9 bedrooms, each with a bathroom. In the middle of the box was a lounging area with 2 couches, 3 chairs, and a table and a small area to eat. The eating routine was similar to Camp Half-blood, in which the food you want simply appears on your plate. Finally after a semi-awkward little breakfast, Apollo appeared.**

**" Ah. Everyone slept well I assume. Time for the first activity of the day. MUSIC!"**

* * *

" Actually... it's not." Apollo frowned, " I got it wrong. First thing is ummmmmmmmmm... oh yeah! Look on the back wall. Every morning another secret will be added to each column. On the last day, a secret AND the person's name will be added. If you guess, ask or start rumors about who's who your name will be revealed along with five extra secrets. The only exception is if a person tells you and only you who they are. So today's secrets:

I'm not as confident as everyone thinks.

I feel like people overestimate what I am capable of.

I miss my mom.

I hate being a demigod sometimes.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I slept with a teddy until 13.

I hate my dad.

I am afraid of failing.

So today's were small. Slightly generic. From tomorrow on they will be deeper. Harsher. More personal. Anyway, today's next thing I-"

" DRESS UP!" Aphrodite squealed, appearing out of nowhere, " For the next seven days you guys will be dressed how you would if you weren't afraid of the judgment of others!" As she snapped her fingers everyone looked around. For the most part, no one was surprised. Annabeth was dressed pretty much same as usual and looked like a surfer girl from California. Percy was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Frank had on an orangish pink polo shirt(that wasn't exactly pink. Well it wasn't orange either). He also had on those weird looking kaki shorts. Hazel looked hippie meets gypsy. She was wearing a loosish dress that was shades of browns and reds with orange and yellow somehow mixed in there. The dress was short in the front and long in the back. Underneath it she had on skinny jeans and, in addition she was wearing an ocean blue and neon purple bandana like cloth as a headband. Piper was wearing a purple skirt with black leggings and a bright red shirt. Her hair was styled into some type of short braid like style that she actually really liked. Jason, and Nico didn't change at all. The only true surprise was Leo's new look along with Reyna's.

Leo loved his look for the next seven days. It did get him weird looks from the others(excluding Nico), though. His hair was shaved and styled into a Mohawk. He was wearing mismatched dark neon pink and purple gauges that must have been at least 3/4 of an inch and his old military style fatigue jacket, a black shirt that looked like it was acid washed in red ink. He still had on jeans and suspenders, but the suspenders were a glossy black. He also had on black timberlands with black and red checkered laces. He was the only one who's shoes changed along with Hazel who wore flip flop sandals that bore a back strap.

**Nico looked Leo up and down, admiring his new look but was careful not to stare too hard. He didn't want anyone to know he was checking Leo out. Reyna's look was a little surprising but only because she was wearing a dress. It was black, red and silver and she had on silver sandals.**

**" So, now that that's all taken care of... you guy can choose between two of todays next activities. Each day will have a small light hearted game or two just for fun. You can choose between Kurplonk, Jenga, and Guess Who! VOTING TIME!" Aphrodite was**

way too happy_._

* * *

"What's the point of this?" Annabeth asked.

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite gasped.

"If we are supposed to be 'building trust' or something, then why are you having us play stupid games like Kerplunk?" the other females couldn't help but agree, not that they cared as much as her. Reyna especially was hesitant to question their methods, for she was wary of what was to come.

" Well have it your way. I will pick your game for today. We were generously going to allow today's activities to be easy, to allow you to adjust to the situation, but upon request, the rules have been changed. For the next 24 hours, all of you will switch abilities. You will not be told who's ability you are receiving, however, so I advise caution." At that moment, she disappeared and the room glowed a pale purple color. Each one of the demigod's felt a sharp chill go through their bodies, then Frank erupted in flames.

Poor Frank screamed at a higher pitch than Piper talked and started shouting, "GET IT OFF!" as if the flames were a small bug one could simply brush away.

"Just calm down. You are in control of the flames. You want to stop them. You know you can stop them." Piper tried to no avail. Percy attempted to control water, but nothing happened. Just when Leo thought it couldn't get any worse, Hazels jacket shoulder caught on fire. She screamed, and Frank panicked, leading her to curl up in armadillo form, and the fire to grow larger. Leo sprung into action and grabbed a small bottle out of his tool belt, then sprayed it all over Frank, the armadillo, and a small area of the wall that had also caught fire. Less than a millisecond after being sprayed, all of the flames were gone and Frank calmed down though there were still small flames dancing in his hair.

"Control it," Leo ordered, and finally Frank calmed down enough for all the flames to vanish completely, but he still radiated intense heat. Frank turned to look at Leo,

"Is it really this hard?... All the time?" To this Leo just shrugged. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No? He had no clue he much trouble Frank was having: he'd grown up like that.

" Well, now we know that Frank has Leo's powers and Hazel has Frank's," Annabeth said as she uncapped a water bottle and Hazel smiled sheepishly, "Everyone, try to control this water." Nothing happened, then the room around them changed. This time Apollo showed up,

"Well since you all succeeded in pissing Aphrodite off, you have to do a training exercise. As you can see, the room around you has been changed into a large open field, surrounded by forests and mountains. In a few moments, a few of you will be trapped in random places and the remaining ones must find you by sundown."

"Wait, how did Aphrodite change our abilities?" Annabeth questioned before he could leave.

"Oh, that was me and Hecate. Great work right! Well, have fun." With that he disappeared and Leo's vision went dark.

* * *

When he woke up, he was on a small island in the middle of a large lake. He could see land, but didn't know how to get there, due to the sharks surrounding the island. All he could do was sit and wait for help.

**When Nico woke up, he looked around and realized what the gods had done. He, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Hazle were all in the main field. The gods had made it their mission to rescue their significant others, or in Jasons case, a past significant other. He and the others looked around a bit, getting themselves together, then Percy said, **

**"We should split up in groups. Me with Nico and you three." Once they split up, they began trudging along in different directions, "Hey Neeks, can I ask you something?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Do you know what's wrong with Leo? I mean... I know that you guys have become close and all."**

**"What?"**

**"I know you've noticed a difference too. Something's wrong."**

**"Yeah," Nico sighed, "but he won't tell me."**

**"He seems more...depressed."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm worried about him."**

**"... Did you hear that?"**

**"Hear what?... Yeah... It's coming from over there."**


End file.
